Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to demolding tools, particularly demolding tools for thermoset or thermoplastic materials. In particular embodiments, the present invention relates to tread band demolding tools.
Description of the Related Art
The curing of thermoset materials such as rubber (both natural and synthetic) in molds to make elastomeric products such as tires and tire components is well known. Typically, a material to be cured is placed in a mold and subjected to heat and pressure until a predetermined amount of cross-linking between molecules has been achieved. The cured article is then removed from the mold and subjected to further manipulation, such as trimming of flash from the edges of the article.
For purposes of process efficiency, it is advantageous to remove molded articles from a mold as quickly as possible without damaging the article, such as by tearing. Removing an article from a mold without damaging the article is particularly important and difficult in the area of tire tread molding. This task is made more difficult because of the intricacies of modern tread patterns. There is a continuing need for tools and methods of removing a molded article from a mold quickly and without damage to the article.